1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the art of resonant tags used in electronic article surveillance systems and to method of making such tags.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
The following U.S. patents are made of record: U.S. Pat.Nos. 4,482,874 to Rubertus et al granted Nov. 13, 1984 and 4,555,291 to Tait et al granted Nov. 6, 1985.